


Long Live the Queen

by Illeana Starbright (SunlightOnTheWater)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Padmé Amidala Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/Illeana%20Starbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Padmé Amidala survives giving birth to the twins and raises them while running a properly functioning rebellion. With the help of some friends, of course.</p>
<p>A series of interconnected one-shots imported from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Queen is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> _Summary:_ Padmé Amidala was dead. At least according to the hospital records.
> 
> Feel free to come prompt me at tumblr (or here) if there's something you're curious about or would like to see.  
> [ http://itselliebrown.tumblr.com/](%E2%80%9DLINK)

Padmé Amidala was dead. At least according to the hospital records. She had been buried with her infant offspring dead in her womb and her funeral had been attended by a trail of weeping mourners. She had been a much beloved queen so the people of Naboo dressed in white to memorialize her life and those who could not attend her funeral procession watched it on any screen available. The entire capital city, Theed, was covered in white to symbolize the mourning of a nation.

Padmé knew all this because she was watching the live broadcast from her bunk in a freighter heading towards Alderaan. One of her twins was fussing slightly as he nuzzled his way further into the protective cradle of her tired arms and she rocked him slightly, cooing at him gently until he calmed. She cast a quick glance at the other twin, smiling when she saw the tiny body sleeping soundly in a temporary plastic crib. Satisfied that both her days old children were comfortable, she turned her attention back towards the screen, eyes fixed on the pregnant body making its way down the main street of Theed.

The body was not a cleverly made dummy intended to fool the newly made Empire for a time. Instead it was the still form of one of Padmé's loyal handmaidens, Yané, serving her mistress for the final time. Yané had been nine months pregnant by her lover when she'd been killed while Order 66 had been carried out. It was Yané's body that was being buried under Padmé's name, allowing the world to believe that the Queen of Naboo had been killed. It was a necessary deception in order to keep her children safe, but Padmé still regretted that Yané's family would likely never know what had happened to her.

A polite rap at the doorway drew Padmé's attention towards it. Obi-Wan Kenobi, looking worn down by the events of the past few days, was leaning against the door frame, looking as if he was about to fall over at any moment. "Are you watching your funeral procession?" he asked and Padmé managed a wan smile for an old friend.

"It would be a shame to miss it," she replied and Luke fussed in her arms again, blinking open unfocused blue eyes. "Hi sweetie," Padmé cooed as Luke's face scrunched up unhappily. "Everything's okay, sweetheart," Padmé murmured softly, hoping to stall the tears that were threatening to arrive, and for a moment the infant hesitated. Then his face screwed up completely and he started to wail. Roused by her sibling's unhappy sobs, Leia started to fuss in her crib, chubby fists punching into the air the punctuate her cries. "Shh, shh," Padmé murmured, rocking Luke gently in her arms a mouthing her thanks silently to Obi-Wan when he crossed the room to gently scoop Leia into his arms. "It's okay. Mama's here."

Luke's wails petered off into sobs, and those gradually faded away as he settled down again, eyelids drooping closed. Padmé smiled in relief and love down at her baby boy, rocking him gently in her arms and humming a melody she remembered her mother singing to her when she was a child. Across the room, Leia babbled in cheerful baby talk at Obi-Wan as he settled her back in her crib. "Thank you," she said softly, readjusting where Luke rested in her arms.

"You're welcome," Obi-Wan replied with a smile, gently taking Luke from her and placing the baby boy in his own temporary crib. "Our captain reassures me that we'll land on Alderaan in sixteen hours."

"And you are certain we can trust him?" Padmé questioned. Ordinarily she trusted Obi-Wan's judgement on a person, but she had witnessed Anakin's betrayal only days ago, so she felt justified in fretting a bit over the safety of her two children.

"Jonash Solo might be a smuggler, but there is no love lost between himself and the establishment. He won't give up his true reason for his trip to Alderaan," Obi-Wan reassured her. Padmé nodded, still worried for the safety of her children but trusting her old friend's word on the matter. "I won't be staying with you and the twins on Alderaan," Obi-Wan continued.

"Why not?" Padmé questioned, uncertain about what was left for the Jedi Knight in the galaxy. Order 66 had been intended to wipe out the entire Jedi order, and the former queen of Naboo had little doubt that it had succeeded, with the exception of Obi-Wan and possibly Jedi Master Yoda.

"Some of the Jedi may have survived the purges," Obi-Wan replied. "I must try to find those survivors, because we will need them in the days ahead."

"And if you cannot?"

"Then hopefully I will encounter other allies willing to work with us," he told her. "We will need all the friends we can muster in the days ahead."

"We will," Padmé agreed, settling more comfortably in the bunk. "Will you be leaving Alderaan immediately?"

"I will. I fear that my presence near you will place both you and the twins in grave danger from the Sith, and I know that Bail and Breha Organa will do their best to keep you safe." Padmé inclined her head in acceptance and Obi-Wan turned to leave, taking a single step before pausing and turning back. "I could take one of the twins to Tatooine at the start of my travels, if you wish. Owen and Beru Lars would take good care of a child."

"No," Padmé replied firmly, unhappy to rehash a debate she had believed to have already settled twenty-four hours previously. "I understand your concerns about the Force making my children beacons for the Sith and I know that Owen and Beru Lars would take good care of a child, but I will not have the twins separated. I will raise them together, regardless of the dangers inherent in that." Her tone told the Jedi that her decision was final, and he dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Very well. Shall I fetch you when we land?"

"You assistance in getting me off this ship would be appreciated," Padmé replied, allowing her disapproval and irritation to wash away like the spring rains on Naboo. Obi-Wan was only doing his best to protect her and her children. He had not made the suggestion to separate the twins out of malice, he was only a friend giving the best advice that he could. "Thank you, Obi-Wan, for everything."

"It has been my honor to have served you, Padmé Amidala."

"Thank you," she said with a gentle smile. "But you had best call me Padmé Naberrie. Padmé Amidala, the girl who was queen, is dead."

"As you wish," Obi-Wan replied before leaving the former queen alone to contemplate her future, and the future of her children.


	2. Gathering Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé watches the Empire’s complete takeover while she recovers from almost dying and giving birth on Alderaan. But she won’t be content to sit back and watch for long.

"How are you doing?" Padmé Naberrie looked away from the muted holovid screen to smile tiredly at Breha Organa.

"Much better," Padmé reassured her friend. "Especially now that Luke is sleeping." Her precious baby boy tended to be fussy, sobbing whenever his mother put him down or when he was the slightest bit uncomfortable. In contrast, Leia was relatively low maintenance. She liked to babble and wave her arms whenever she knew she had someone's attention, but otherwise she kept herself entertained by rolling around or gnawing on the corner of her blanket.

Breha laughed softly at that, lifting a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound further. "At least only one is fussy," she said and Padmé nodded, sure that relief was plain on her face. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get any sleep if both the twins were as prone to sobbing as Luke was. Breha turned her attention towards the holovid and her smile faded away. "What happened on Coruscant was terrible," she said grimly. "The Jedi Order may have been corrupt, but they didn't deserve to be killed and the Clone army didn't deserve to be used in that way."

"Very few will be willing to trust the Clones after what they were forced to do," Padmé said grimly, watching a man in an Imperial uniform step on to a balcony on Naboo to give yet another speech. "Which is unfortunate since they had no choice in the matter."

"It is unfortunate," Breha agreed. "Perhaps we can do something about that."

"I will be glad to work with you on such a project," Padmé replied with a smile. Most people tended to underestimate Breha Organa. They thought that Bail Organa was the only power on Alderaan, coming up with diplomatic compromises in the Galactic Senate and ruling his people in a time of peace and prosperity. They saw the slim, dark haired woman at his side as nothing more than a pretty face. Breha was just as politically capable as her husband and was responsible for many of the charities that had spread their reach across the galaxy.

The two women paused their conversation to read the subtitles of the many body of the ongoing speech. On the screen, the Imperial Officer was telling his assembled audience, which was under heavy guard, that the Republic had been corrupt. He was claiming that Senators had been conspiring with the power hungry Jedi Order to crush the spirits of the common people and to help wealthy Senators grow richer by lording over their constituents.

"Disgusting," Breha said, turning away from the screen. "Even if all that were true, the Order still would not have deserved the death they received."

"Not all people are as compassionate and kind as you," Padmé replied grimly. "They would gladly see those who they believe have wronged them dead for those perceived crimes, whether their perceptions are true or not." As if upset by that very notion, Luke let out a little sob from his cradled, a tiny hand squirming free from his blanket to flail once in the air before flopping back down. Padme managed to turn in her bed and swing her legs over the side before Breha motioned for her to stay put and hurried over.

"He's still sleeping," the dark haired woman reassured her. "He just had a bit of an unhappy dream."

"Or a bad feeling of what's to come."

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"According to Jedi Master Kenobi, the twins are both sensitive to the force. I would imagine that they can sense there is something wrong in the world and that the only way they can express it is by fussing." Over the past few days, Padmé had kept a close watch on the twins and had witnessed their restless dreams. Their faces often screwed up unhappily and they let out little sniffles and whines in their sleep, sometimes flailing a little. Those times had become more common once they had settled on Alderaan and Obi-Wan had left to search out what was left of the Jedi Order. While Padmé might not have been a Jedi, or force sensitive, she suspected that Obi-Wan's presence in the force had likely masked some of the turmoil in the galaxy from the twins and that, in his absence, they could tell that something was terribly wrong.

"That's a terribly large burden for infants to bear," Breha said, expression grim and sad all at once. The dark haired woman watched the sleeping infants for a moment before abruptly turning away. "Why don't you turn that off, Padmé? The officer is only going to continue to tell us Empire propaganda instead of what's really going on."

"It's important to know what your opponent is telling others in order to disprove their lies," Padmé replied, sitting up straight for a moment before sinking back against the pillows piled behind her. "But I doubt the Empire will ever let us speak out against them in any public way. We'll have to rebel in other ways."

"As much as I dislike the suffering that fighting causes, I think you're right," Breha agreed, sitting down on the edge of Padmé's bed. "But to do that we'll need allies, and it will be hard to gather them without getting them arrested." She fell silent as the image on the screen drew back to pan across the restless, unhappy, and worried looking crowd before sweeping across the stoic clones. "If only we could get into contact with the clone troopers. Surely not all of them would be willing to serve the Empire."

"All of the clones were equipped with Inhibitor Chips to prevent them from acting out like their biological donor, Jango Fett, had a tendency to do," Padmé replied grimly. "Those chips are what allowed the Sith to carry out Order 66 to destroy the Jedi Order and those same chips might allow the Sith to control them."

"I'll do some subtly digging on Inhibitor Chips to see how they actually function and how much they can actually control a living being. If I do find out that it is safe to attempt to recruit them, then we can worry about getting into contact with them."

"If it is safe, then I know how we can at least contact the clones on Naboo. One of my handmaidens, Sabé, is coming here to help protect me and refused to take no for an answer, but several of the others remain on my home planet for the time being. Two of them are currently working with the imprisoned queen and come into contact with the clones on a regular basis. One of them will pass on a message to any that she thinks will be trustworthy."

"Then it's settled," Breha said with a slim smile. "I will go start my research now." She stood and then gave Padmé a stern frown. "And you will turn off the holovid and get some proper rest while the twins are still asleep."

"Of course I will," Padmé lied with a thin, exhausted smile. "Would you mind dimming the lights when you leave?"

"It's not a problem," Breha replied, crossing over to lower the lights until they barely emitted a soft glow. "Rest well, my friend." Then she was gone, door hissing shut behind the short train of her blue dress. Padmé stared at the closed door for a moment, exhausted brain struggling to function, before she turned her attention back to the screen, silently watching the ruin of everything she had worked so hard to preserve as tears prickled in her eyes.


	3. Loyalty to her Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordé Sarden might not be able to bring herself to trust the clones every again, but she trusts her Queen.

After Order 66 had been brutally carried out, murdering Jedi that had done nothing more than protect the Republic for years no matter what the new Empire claimed, Cordé Sarden was unsure that she would ever be able to trust the clone troopers again. Logically the former handmaiden to the Queen, though she and the others didn't consider their position to be former, knew that the clones hadn't had a say in the matter. She had learned, from Padmé Amidala herself, that the clones had all been implanted with inhibitor chips that had been programmed to force them to carry out the order, but that didn't make what they had done any more atrocious. It was because of that act that Cordé twitches whenever she sees one of the clones, dressed in their new completely white issued armor as they patrolled Naboo, and she knows, absolutely, that she probably isn't going to be able to trust them. Still, Cordé trusts her queen absolutely (and Padmé will always be her queen), and that is the only reason why she was willing to do this.

Cordé glanced anxiously around the main hall, her slim body tucked away behind one of the pure white columns, scanning for any sign of trouble. As far as she could tell, the only people present were one of the clones who always stepped aside and silently inclined his head at her when she passed, and herself. Taking a deep breath and smoothing her hands down the silky fabric of her pale blue gown, Cordé gathered her poise and stepped out from her hiding place, making her way across the room. Her shoes tapped softly on the floor, the clicking sound echoing slightly off the arched ceiling. "Excuse me," she said, keeping her voice light and casual as the clone snapped to attention.

"Ma'am?" he questioned, turning so he was facing her.

"May we speak here without being overheard?" Cordé questioned seriously.

The clone scanned the area, just as the handmaiden had done before turning back to her. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good," Cordé replied, stepping closer and then lowering her voice. "I am an envoy of someone who understands what you have been forced to do and feels sympathy for your plight. If you are willing to turn your back and fight against those who have forced you to commit atrocities, then I have a way for you and any of your brothers to escape from the Empire's clutches."

For a moment, she got no response. Cordé felt her stomach sink towards her shoes, wondering if she had made a mistake. Then the clone lifted a hand and removed his helmet. "Do you have a way to destroy the inhibitor chip?"

"I do not," Cordé admitted. "But the one who will be helping you off this planet does. She will be able to deactivate the chip before you and any others leave Naboo."

The clone nodded then, expression serious but something like relief alight in his eyes. "How long do I have?"

"A ship called _The Inhibitor_ will be at the lower docks of the capital city in nine hours. It will remain at the docks for exactly half an hour. If you are not on board the ship by then, it will leave without you and will not return. Is that clear?"

"Yes. It is," came the reply.

"Good." Cordé turned and walked briskly away, feeling nothing but relief that she had been able to carry out her queen's instructions and pass on the message.

* * *

In all honesty, Cody hadn't expected to get another chance to fight on the morally correct side of the war after Order 66. He, like the other clones, knew that any trust and respect that they might have earned during the so-called Clone Wars had been erased once they eradicated the Jedi Order. Cody had suspected that he and his brothers would end their days doing the dirty work of the Empire and being controlled by the inhibitor chips whenever they tried to step out of line. Being given a chance to escape the oppressive control of the Empire was a very welcome surprise.

Cody made his way deeper into the Queen of Naboo's palace, searching for the one clone that he knew was safe to ask to come with him. Dogma, of the 501st, was one of the few brothers stationed on Naboo that wasn't resigned to his fate. Instead he was already pushing boundaries, and Cody had been afraid that all the pushing would lead to Dogma being executed while his brother's watched on in silent, resigned despair. The indifference would only be helped by the fact that all clone units had been reshuffled immediately after the inhibitor chips had forced them to report in after carrying out Order 66. Most of Cody's brother's only knew each other from occasional brushes together with the enemy on a few battles before moving on, which left them all wallowing in their own guilt and following orders.

Dogma was patrolling on the far side of the palace, pacing patiently back and forth across the length of the hall. Cody watched him for a moment to make sure that no one else was around before stepping through the doorway and making his way into Dogma's line of sight. "Sir!" the clone said, immediately snapping to his attention.

"At ease, Dogma," Cody replied with a slight nod and the other clone relaxed. "I have something to tell you in strictest confidence. Tonight, in just a few hours, I will be taking my only opportunity to escape the control of the Empire. I am offering you a chance to come with me."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Dogma asked after a moment of silent consideration.

"Permission granted."

"How are you going to escape the Empire with that inhibitor chip still inside you?"

"I've been informed that those helping me escape have a way to deactivate the chip."

"Then I'm in, sir," Dogma replied, keeping his voice low.

"Good. Meet my at the front step of the palace in eight hours."

"Yes, sir." Dogma snapped a quick salute and then returned to his patrol as Cody turned and left the room, determined to act as if nothing unusual was going on until it was time to leave.

* * *

Cordé paced nervously up and down the boarding ramp of _The Inhibitor_ , occasionally pausing to scan for any sign of the clone commander. Her fellow handmaiden, Eirtaé remained still at the very top of the ramp, a hand resting on one of the many numerous throwing knives sheathed on her belt. Out of all of Queen Padmé's handmaidens, Eirtaé was the best with knives. She could throw them with unerring ability, hitting every target she took the time to aim at. It was an impressive, and a little bit terrifying, ability.

"We've been betrayed. I know it," Cordé fretted. "The Imperials will be here any moment to arrest us and we'll have failed our queen."

"There's no sign of an unusual Imperial presence here," Eirtaé replied calmly, never wavering from her position. "And the clone still has plenty of time to arrive. Furthermore, our queen will not think we've failed if something happens to go wrong here."

"In other words, stop worrying so much," Cordé replied, turning to face her friend, and Eirtaé's lips quirked up in the barest hint of a smile.

"In fact, I believe that you need not worry at all," the other handmaiden said. "Here comes the clone now. And he's brought a friend with him."

Cordé spun on her heels, hand reaching down to rest her hand on her blaster for reassurance, and relaxed when she recognized the commander markings that were the only adornments allowed on the clone's armor. She didn't recognize the clone walking with him, but there were so many patrolling the palace of Naboo and holding the current queen, Apailana, as a hostage to ensure the planet's loyalty to the Empire that Cordé struggled to keep track of them all. "Get them aboard. I need to get the scanner that will deactivate their chips," Eirtaé ordered, turning on her heel and making her way into the ship.

Cordé nodded, even though her friend couldn't see her, and made her way to the bottom of the ramp where the clones had paused. "Please come aboard, quickly," she said, keeping her voice low and motioning them to move ahead of her. Both nodded and headed up the ramp as the handmaiden scanned their surroundings, searching for any sign of extra attention on them before following them. Once they were all on board _The Inhibitor_ , Cordé entered the code to close the ramp behind them. Eirtaé was waiting for them all, scanner in hand.

"Cordé, prepare the ship for take off and get permission for us to leave the planet. Say we are taking a cargo to Alderaan and leave as soon as you receive the all clear," Eirtaé ordered. "I will take care of the inhibitor chips before we are off the ground."

"As you order," Cordé replied, relieved to have an excuse to get away from the clones that she didn't trust.

Once Cordé was out of sight, Eirtaé turned her attention towards the clones. "My name is Eirtaé Rethalie," she said briskly. "Handmaiden to former queen of Naboo, Padmé Amidala. If the two of you will humor me for a moment, I will use this modified scanner to deactivate the inhibitor chips implanted in you."

"How are you going to do that?" one of the clones asked and Eirtaé graced him with a slim smile.

"This scanner has been modified so that it emits an electromagnetic pulse which will fry the inhibitor chip implanted in you without harming you," she replied. "Shall I start with you?"

"No Ma'am," came the firm but gentle objection. "You'll test this on me first."

"That is acceptable," she replied. "If you tell me your name."

"I am CC-2224," came the response. "Former commander of the 212th Attack Battalion."

"I am certain that a serial number is not what you call yourself," Eirtaé scolded, the hint of a smile fixed on her face.

"Cody, Ma'am," he replied. "That's what I was called before Order 66."

"Please step forward, Cody, and remove your helmet," Eirtaé ordered gently and he did as he was told. Eirtaé circled the scanner around before it beeped, locking on to the inhibitor chip. Once Eirtaé had ensured that the scanner was locked on to the inhibitor chip's signal, she pressed the button. The scanner hummed and then beeped, signalling that its job was done. Eirtaé ran the scan one more time in order to make sure that the signal was gone before stepping back around to face Cody. "Your chip has been officially deactivated. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine Ma'am," he replied and she gave him a genuine smile.

"Good." She turned her attention to the second clone. "And now for you. Please remove your helmet." He did and she made her way over to him, starting the scan. "And what is your name?"

"They call me Dogma, Ma'am," he replied as the scanner beeped, confirming that it was locked on. "Formerly of the 501st." Eirtaé hit the button, waited for the scanner to hum and beep, and scanned again to make sure the signal was gone before stepping around to smile at him.

"Your chip has been deactivated as well." Glancing between the two clones that had just been freed from the slavery of the Empire, Eirtaé felt an unusually wide smile cross her face. "Cody, Dogma, welcome to the Rebellion. We are very glad to have you on our side."


	4. Trouble in Tiny Packages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabé Tyrnith knows she’s in trouble when she sees exactly how adorable Padmé’s three month old twins are when she is put in charge of them while the fledgling Rebellion packs to move to Dantooine.

When she'd first heard the news that Padmé Amidala, former queen of Naboo and former representative from that planet to the Galactic Senate, Sabé Tyrnith had shrugged. In all honesty, she'd been expecting to hear that Padmé had given birth to Anikin Skywalker's kid, or kids in this case, months before it had actually happened, just because of all the sexual tension that seemed to follow the senator and the Jedi Knight around. Sabé thought that the entire Jedi Council must have been struck blind, deaf, and dumb whenever they saw Skywalker and Padmé in the same room so that they didn't notice how much the two smiled whenever they caught each others' eyes, and how quickly they looked away when they noticed that they were staring at each other.

What Sabé hadn't expected was having to babysit the two infants while Padmé kept the fledgling Rebellion organized as they quickly and quietly worked on loading various ships with supplies to move their entire organization from Alderaan to Dantooine. It wasn't that Sabé didn't like children, she'd grown up with six siblings after all, but more that she had been a queen's handmaiden. She'd trained to fight for most of her life on Naboo, hoping that some day a queen would come along who would look enough like her that she could be a handmaiden. Her free time had been spent sparring with her four older brothers, and kicking them back and forth across various rooms until their long suffering parents shooed them outside for breaking too many fragile items, instead of babysitting. When a little kid got to be about six, Sabé knew exactly how to keep them entertained, but until that point she was completely lost. That was why she'd frozen up in shock and a little bit of fear when Padmé had settled Luke into Sabé's arms.

"Where are you going?" Sabé had called after the other woman as Padmé hurried towards the door.

"The message that just came in was from Breha Organa," Padmé had replied, pausing in the doorway to look back at her most trusted handmaiden. "She says that some of the Rebellion moving crew requires my direction. I trust that you can take care of the twins for a few minutes while I'm gone."

"Yeah," Sabé had replied, staring with apprehension at the empty doorway as she heard Padmé's booted footsteps fading as she hurried away. "I can handle this."

Now she glanced down at Luke, who was whimpering a little and staring up at her with huge, watery blue eyes. Sabé stared back, sure that her eyes were just as wide as his were, terrified that she would do something wrong and hurt him. As if responding to her thoughts, Luke started to whine, tears spilling down his cheeks. The whines quickly turned to flat out sobs and Leia, hearing her twin's upset cries, started whimpering as well. "No, no, no," Sabé murmured in a terrified voice, rocking her arms lightly back and forth like she'd seen her mother do the few times she'd been around her two younger siblings when they were infants. "Don't cry. Please don't cry."

"Having some trouble there?" a familiar voice asked and Luke's sobs hitched for a moment with surprise.

" _Yes_ ," Sabé practically wailed, fixing a slightly desperate look on the man in the doorway. He was one of the slowly growing number of clones who were working in the Rebellion, but Sabé was only on Alderaan for a day or two at a time before heading out again, building up an effective spy network for Padmé so she wasn't sure which one this was. She made a note of the scar near his right eye as he stepped further into the room. "Please tell me you know what to do with a crying infant."

"Crying infants aren't exactly my specialty," came the reply, even as the clone reached over to gently take Luke from Sabé's arms. Luke's sob's hitched again at the unexpected trade off, but instead of his wailing growing louder with fear, like she'd expected it to, his sobs petered off into whimpers. "It's okay, little one," the clone informed Luke. "Your mother will be back soon, and until then I'm sure you'll be safe with one of her handmaidens."

Luke's whimpers faded into sniffles and he snuggled his tiny body a little closer to the clone's white and yellow armor, making Sabé absently wonder when he'd had time to paint design on the armor. "Oh thank the force," she sighed in relief, slumping back into Padmé's rocking chair as Leia's sobs faded away when her brother fell silent. The clone chuckled and Sabé managed a worn smile in response, feeling as if she'd just run a marathon. "Thank you _so much_ ," she gushed before standing and crossing over to pick a flailing Leia out of her crib. Sabé twitched her long, brown braid over her shoulder when Leia reached for it and the infant babbled at her for a moment, batting tiny hands in the air before blowing a spit bubble. "You are not getting drool all over my braid you little monster," Sabé informed the infant with a smile, relieved that at least this baby wasn't crying. "No matter how cute you are."

When Sabé glanced over at Luke and the clone, her smile widened. Padmé's three month old boy had one chubby little hand trying to cling to the man's armor while he gummed the corner of his green blanket and stared up at the person holding him. The clone was looking down at the infant, his expression almost serene. It was one of the cutest things Sabé had seen in a while. It also spelled trouble, because Sabé could now say that she'd seen the three month old twins wrap absolutely everyone, aside from their mother at times, around their fingers, which meant they were going to be able to get away with everything when they got a bit older. She giggled and the clone glanced over at her.

"What?" he asked and she grinned at him.

"I'm just thinking about how much trouble these two will get into if they can already wrap a veteran soldier around their itty bitty fingers," she replied. "I'm Sabé by the way, Sabé Tyrnith. I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"I'm Cody," came the response. "Former commander of the 212th."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sabé replied, utilizing the proper manners her mother had spent so long beating into her head when she was little. "And a honor as well. It isn't every day that you meet someone with such an impressive military record." Leia babbled something and Sabé turned her attention down to the baby girl who made grabby motions with her hands before getting a grip on Sabé's loose blue tunic.

"I try not to dwell too much on my military career," came the reply and Sabé flushed, remembering suddenly that the clones had been forced to murder their commanders and serve the Empire.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to stir up upsetting memories."

"It's fine," came the dismissive response.

"No, it isn't," Sabé replied, scowling in the stubborn way that had made all her brothers groan by give in to her demands, knowing that they had no chance of convincing her to take a different course of action. "I made a horribly rude and insensitive comment that I should have known better than to say. It was terribly impolite of me and my mother would be ashamed of my actions were she here to see me. Please accept my sincerest apology for my behavior."

"Apology accepted," Cody replied and she thought he was secretly laughing at him, but she couldn't substantiate her belief.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get back," Padmé's voice announced, startling Sabé enough that she actually flinched, tightening her hold on Leia and then quickly relaxing her grip again when the baby girl whined unhappily. "One person needing my help turned into four and then Bail tried to convince me again to pick a different planet, any other planet really, than remote Dantooine to house the Rebellion and…Oh, Commander Cody. I didn't realize you were in here as well." Padmé turned away from where she was pulling the door shut and startled a little.

"I came looking for you, Ma'am," Cody replied. "And found Sabé struggling with a wailing baby so I offered my assistance."

"For which I am very grateful," Sabé chimed in and Cody inclined his head in acknowledgement before continuing.

"And I've told you before, it's just Cody."

"Nonsense," Padmé dismissed firmly. "You earned your status as a commander during the Clone Wars. It isn't something you need to be ashamed of."

"I would prefer if you didn't refer to me in that way," Cody told her. "My military experience is not something I am comfortable remembering at this time."

"Then I will stop using your rank," Padmé replied promptly. "And I apologize for my blunder."

"It's fine, Ma'am," Cody replied promptly as Padmé crossed the room to gently take Leia from Sabé's arms.

"Now what can I do for you, Cody?" the former queen of Naboo asked.

"Some of my brothers have heard a rumor about members of the 501st being stationed in Chandrila and we would like to request permission to attempt a rescue for them," Cody replied, still cradling Luke gently in his arms. Padmé cooed at Leia as she considered her options and Sabé found herself bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet.

"I could come with them," Sabé suggested eagerly. "I've been meaning to expand my network into the Core worlds and to talk to Mon Mothma about supporting the Rebellion, since you suggested the senator as someone to approach a while ago. This could be the perfect opportunity."

"Very well," Padmé said with a slim smile. "Cody, you, Sabé, and two others of your choosing have my blessing to travel to Chandrila in order to rescue as many of your brothers as you can. Go see Eirtaé about the scanner to deactivate the inhibitor chips before you leave."

"Yes, Ma'am," came the response and Cody's arm twitched like he was fighting the urge to salute because he was holding a baby.

" _Excellent_ ," Sabé chimed in eagerly and Padmé arched an eyebrow at her handmaiden.

"I don't trust that look," the former queen said.

"Why not?"

"Because last time you got that almost smile on your face, it was right before you told me your mission on Corellia didn't go quite as you had planned and you'd blown up half the warehouses in their business district."

"That was one time," Sabé protested.

"The time before that was when pirates boarded your vessel and your responded by escaping once they landed on Tatooine and blowing up their ship."

"Okay, okay," Sabé sighed, noting that Cody was smirking at her for a moment before he noticed her glancing at him and wiped the expression from his face. "So stuff has a tendency to need exploded on missions, but I promise that this time that won't happen."

"I'll believe that when it actually happens," Padmé replied, placing Leia down carefully in her crib and then crossing over to take a yawning Luke from Cody's arms. "Just try not to blow up anything until after you talk to Mon Mothma and free the stormtroopers that are going to come to Dantooine with you."

"I'll try my best," Sabé promised, not entirely surprised that Padmé didn't look reassured by that statement.

"I'll make sure she stays out of trouble," Cody chimed in, completely ignoring Sabé's scowl.

"Thank you," Padmé said, smiling at the clone. "I will be forever grateful if you manage to keep Sabé from blowing anything up."

"I will do my best," Cody promised and Sabé noticed that Padmé looked much more reassured by Cody's promise than she had her own handmaiden's. Sabé couldn't be too insulted by that, unfortunately. There came a time in every girl's life when she had to admit that she was a little obsessed with blowing things up to make her escape, and Sabé had reached that point a long time ago.

"Be safe, both of you," Padmé ordered. "I rely on you both to help me with this Rebellion."

"We'll come back to you safe and sound," Sabé reassured the woman who would always be her queen. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Padmé said softly as she watched Sabé and Cody hurry down the hall, her handmaiden chatting brightly to the veteran soldier. Once they were out of view, she turned her attention to her son who was watching her with solemn, sleepy eyes. "Ready to move to your new home, Luke?" Her son blinked up at her and then flailed a hand around to grab her dress. Padmé smiled and walked Luke over to lay him down next to his sister. She had packing to do so they could leave for Dantooine tonight.


End file.
